


A Bite to Eat

by killerweasel



Series: Tied Up and Twisted [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Even little things can be a big deal.
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Tied Up and Twisted [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Bite to Eat

Title: A Bite to Eat  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Hastur, Ligur  
Pairings: Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Even little things can be a big deal.

"You can come closer. I'm not going to bite." Hastur doesn't turn around to see which of the demons has just wandered into the kitchen. He knows it's Drazil, the one with scales like a lizard, just by the sound of their bare feet on the floor. "I was making a sandwich for a snack. Would you like one?"

"I dunno." Drazil peers around Hastur's shoulder at the food on the counter. "What's a sandwich?"

"Anything you want between a couple slices of bread or a bun or even lettuce. You can be pretty creative about it." He points at what he has. "This is ham, Swiss cheese, and a bit of mustard." When Drazil gives him a blank look, Hastur chuckles softly. "Baked grains, meat of a pig, the fat from milk, and some of plants made into a paste."

"How is it?"

"Honestly? It's pretty damn good." Hastur slices the sandwich in half and offers part to Drazil. The other demon eyes it warily before giving it a sniff. "If you don't like it, I'll help you find something else. It's amazing how many different things humans have come up with to eat over the centuries."

As Drazil's jagged teeth sink into the sandwich, his eyes widen. He chews it noisily, finishing everything in a few bites. "This is the best thing I've ever had! Is there more?"

"Of course there is. Aziraphale always makes sure there's plenty to eat. Miracled food never tastes as good."

\---

The next morning, Ligur comes into the kitchen to find Drazil passed out on the floor next to the refrigerator. The demon's stomach is swollen to almost beach ball proportions. Ligur raises an eyebrow at Hastur.

"That's partly my fault. He ate until he passed out. I should have made him slow down, but he was just so excited about everything. This is the first time he's ever been out of Hell." He sits back as he finishes his coffee. "Never really understood how Crowley and Aziraphale feel when they explain things to the guests until last night. It felt... good."

"Pride is a sin, love." Ligur drapes himself over Hastur's back before nuzzling the demon's neck. "On you, it tastes delicious." Hastur murmurs something softly. A wicked smile spreads across Ligur's face. "And that, is gluttony."

"I was aiming for lust."

"Bit of both, then. Shall we?"

"Always, Ligur. Always."


End file.
